This invention relates generally to an opener for packages and containers for food and beverages, and more particularly, to an opener for resealable package closures having a push tab which may pierce the package.
One type of container for food and beverages is a box-like package having a flat top. The top has a scored area which can be broken inwardly to open the package. These containers have been used most commonly for juices (and are frequently referred to as "juice boxes"), but they can be used for other beverages and foods such as soups, gravies, and other semi-liquids. A closure can be fitted over the scored area to assist in opening and to reseal the package to maintain the freshness of the contents after opening.
An example of a resealable package closure which is commonly used on these aseptic packages is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,999, which is assigned to Combibloc, Inc., the assignee of the present application. The disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,999 is incorporated herein by reference. The closure device of U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,999 includes a base attached to the top of the package over a scored area. The base has a rearward portion and a forward portion. A central open area extends longitudinally between the rearward portion and the forward portion. The central open area is initially covered by a substantially rigid push tab which is pivotally connected to the rearward portion of the base. The push tab has a hinged end and a depressable end. The depressable end is disposed over the central open area of the base prior to opening the package, and it is pivotally movable through the central open area to open the package. The hinged end portion of the push tab often has a vent hole to allow air to enter the package providing a more even flow when pouring.
The package is usually opened when someone pushes on the depressable end of the push tab with a finger until the depressable end pierces the scored area and rotates into the package. As the depressable end rotates into the package, the person's finger may enter the package. This creates a potentially unsanitary condition. Any germs on the person's finger could be transferred to the contents of the package. Therefore, a need exists for a tool which could be used to open the package closure without a person's finger entering the package.
The present invention is designed to meet this objective. In general, the present invention provides an opener tool for opening a package such as the one described above. The opener is designed to work with a push tab that has a depressable end. A preferred embodiment of the opener has a handle and a protrusion attached to the handle. The protrusion is adapted to be positioned on the depressable end of the push tab. The protrusion preferably extends from the handle at angle. In addition, the protrusion may have an angled lower surface, and the protrusion may be substantially cylindrical. A user may apply sufficient downward force to the handle when the protrusion is positioned on the depressable end in order to cause the depressable end to pierce and open the package.
The above-described opener may also include a prong which is adapted to fit in an air vent on the hinged end of the push tab. The prong is attached to the handle, and the prong may extend from the handle at an angle. The protrusion is spaced from the prong so that it is positioned on the depressable end of the push tab when the prong is positioned in the air vent.
Another preferred embodiment of the opener is designed to work with a hinged push tab that has a depressable end. In this embodiment, the opener generally includes a handle, an angled portion, and a protrusion. The angled portion is attached to the handle. The protrusion is attached to the angled portion, and the protrusion is adapted to be positioned on the depressable end of the hinged push tab. As a result, sufficient force applied to the handle causes the depressable end of the hinged push tab to pierce and open the package.
In this embodiment of the opener, it is preferred that the protrusion extends substantially perpendicularly from the angled portion. In addition, the protrusion may have an angled lower surface, and the protrusion may be substantially cylindrical. This embodiment may also include a prong which extends from the angled portion. The prong may extend substantially perpendicularly from the angled portion, and the prong may be adapted to reside in an air vent hole of the hinged push tab.
In addition to the novel features and advantages mentioned above, other objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent from the following descriptions of the drawings and preferred embodiments.